daprfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutchman
An unnamed man is the Dutchman, a being of great power who's abilities can be used by others if they can open his tomb. Biography Early life At some point, an unnamed man began his career as a pirate. The pirate was well respected and feared, everyone throughout all the seven seas knew him only as the Dutchman. The Dutchman created a crew of the finest men he could gather, nothing could stop them. Finding the Stones One night, while the Dutchman was sailing near what would become Mad City, a meteor shower occurred and one giant meteor crashed down right in front of his ship. He and his crew sailed to it and discovered many stones which were all undiscovered, each different stone granted them different abilities. Each one took a stone that pleased their liking and they named the stones after the abilities they granted them. No matter what though, none of them could manage to grab two stones, none of them could have more than one ability. This drove the Dutchman mad, he needed to gain the power of all the stones, he made this his mission. Completing his mission After years, the Dutchman finally thought of a way to complete his mission, he thought if he could melt the stones together, he could hold them all at once and use all the power at once. No matter how hard he tried, nothing would melt the stones, but then, he remembered the island had a volcano, he figured this could be the only way to melt the stones together. So he ordered his men to bring one of each type of the stones to the top of the volcano, he then counted down, "3... 2... 1..." and his men threw the stones in. Just as they fell, the Dutchman jumped with them, both the Dutchman and the stones hit the lava at the same time, destroying those stones and ending the Dutchman. His crew mourned his death later that night when one member noticed the smoke from the volcano had turned green. They then saw a figure come flying out of it and to them, it was the Dutchman. When the Dutchman landed, he seemed as happy as ever, he had finally completed his mission. When he hit the lava, he did his best to grab all the stones, the stones were molded to his body and saved him at the last second. He had now become the most powerful pirate in all the land and sea, a green fog emitted from him as he stood there in his might. Death The day after the Dutchman sought out the conquer all land. He and his crew spent hours preparing, but just as they were about to set sail, something happened. The stones were reacting, they couldn't stand being together, they used this new power they gained to burn the Dutchman alive. All that was left of him was his ashy skeleton and the stones still infused to him. His crew locked him in a chest on their ship, abandoned the ship and the stones, and swore never to speak of it again to make sure no one could gain that power again. Legacy If the key to the Dutchman's tomb is found, the user of the key can open his tomb and stare him in the eyes to acquire his abilities. These abilities cannot be removed, it makes the user highly dangerous, and can the user can only be stopped by death, or by the combined forces of all the stones. Powers and Abilities Powers * Dutchman's Curse * Via the Frostbite Stone: ** Cryokinesis ** Flight * Via the Hotrod Stone: ** Super speed * Via the Inferno Stone: ** Pyrokinesis ** Flight * Via the Phantom Stone: ** Phantom blasts ** Intangibility ** Flight * Via the Proton Stone: ** Cosmic power ** Flight * Via the Vanta Stone: ** Black Magic ** Flight * Via the Voltron Stone: ** Electrokinesis ** Flight Equipment * Dutchman Stone * [[Frostbite Stone|'Frostbite Stone']] * Hotrod Stone * Inferno Stone * Phantom Stone * Proton Stone * Vanta Stone * Voltron Stone Category:Humans